<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only Hope For Me Is You by Meghann985</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408265">The Only Hope For Me Is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghann985/pseuds/Meghann985'>Meghann985</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But he comes back, Depression, Don't worry, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, M/M, Major Character Death is Klaus, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghann985/pseuds/Meghann985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus' mental health takes a turn for the worse one night, leaving him contemplating suicide in the bathroom.<br/>Will Dave be able to help him towards recovery, or will Klaus' demons take over once and for all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warnings</p><p>Self Harm <br/>Suicide Attempt<br/>Drug Use</p><p>*** - POV Change<br/>=== - Out Of Body Experience</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edited: Changed klaus' pronouns to he/they as those are the ones he uses canonically! I haven't done all of this fic yet but i am in the process!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus</p><p>Klaus stared down at the blade in his hand, shifting it slightly as they watched it glint in the light of the bathroom. The cold edge of the bath dug into his thighs. Tears dripped down his face and they held back a sob as he placed it to his arm and pulled, feeling the sharp sting of pain before a flood of relief rushed through them. He cut himself a few more times, the ghosts slowly fading into silence, their thoughts returning to a normal rate. He took a deep breath and placed the blade back into its hiding place, not wanting it to be found. If they lost another coping mechanism, he didn’t know what he’d do. He was still crying, although they felt a little better now. Still, he knew it wouldn’t last long. As soon as the adrenaline wore off, he knew the guilt would come crashing down, leaving them speechless. It was worth it though; for those few moments of peace he would sell his soul.<br/>
His prediction came true a few minutes later, a wave of remorse hit them like a truck, leaving him crouched on the floor, sobbing and gasping, ripping out chunks of his black curls without even realising. They had promised themself that he was done with this, he had promised their siblings that he was done with this, he had promised Dave that he was done with this-<br/>
Shit.<br/>
Dave.<br/>
How was he going to tell Dave that he had relapsed? Sweet, kind Dave, who loved them regardless of their flaws. He had never seen Klaus like this though; not depressed, self-harming Klaus, who craved anything that could cause him pain, that would refuse to eat for days and do nothing but sleep. Sure, Dave knew they had self-harmed in the past, but Klaus had been clean since the week before his dad died. By the time the two of them were together, those cuts had been healed for weeks. Another wave of remorse hit them at the thought that he had been clean for almost a year. A year of sweet sobriety (from this at least), thrown away. Of course, Klaus just had to be stupid and weak, always Number Four the disappointment. He slapped his hands against his head, muttering under their breath. A knock at the door cut through his sobs, making their heart drop like a stone.</p><p>***</p><p>Dave</p><p>“Klaus? Are you okay, doll?” Dave asked. </p><p>He’d heard Klaus get up but had assumed he was just going to the toilet after a nightmare. It wasn’t unusual for them to be woken up by the visions that plagued his sleep, however they usually came back to bed quickly, not wanting to be away from the heat of the bed (or his boyfriend) for too long. Dave had waited for about fifteen minutes before going to check on Klaus, worried that he might be ill. He hoped that Klaus hadn’t taken anything; it had been three weeks since Klaus had had anything stronger than weed and he knew that they were craving something stronger. If they had to go through withdrawal again it would kill him. Dave would stay with him through it all though. He planned to spend the rest of his life with Klaus.</p><p>***</p><p>Klaus</p><p>Fuck. How could he have been so stupid? Dave would leave them now, there was no question about that. Who would want to be with such a failure? There was no way that he could live without Dave. There was no one else that cared about them. Maybe he should press harder, cut through the artery in his wrist and watch the life seep out of him. Hopefully this time that bitch God would let them stay. </p><p>“Klaus, dove? Can you open the door please?” Dave called again, and Klaus could hear the worry that laced his tone. That was his fault. They were the one causing Dave pain. He would be better off once Klaus was dead. He could find someone else, some nice man who was stable and could give him everything that Klaus couldn’t. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about it for much longer. Blood was covering their arm, but it was about to get much worse. </p><p>They stood up, knowing he didn’t have much time left until Dave went to get Luther to break down the door. The medicine cabinet was still locked, but Klaus hadn’t survived on the streets for nearly thirteen years without picking up a few lock picking skills. He managed to get into the cupboard within thirty seconds, finding some paracetamol and a small bag of molly that Diego had confiscated from him and hadn’t gotten around to destroying. It definitely wasn’t enough to kill him, but it would take the edge off. He downed the pills, grabbed his blade again and sat back down, placing it to their wrist and pressing down. </p><p>“Klaus? Open the door right now or I’ll need to go and get Luther. I love you baby, but I can’t let you destroy yourself,” Dave shouted again, desperation and panic soaking into his tone. </p><p>“I’m sorry Dave. I love you,” Klaus called, his voice thick with tears and his words making Dave’s heart stop. This wasn’t the “normal” relapse voice. This was something different.</p><p>Klaus pulled the blade through his skin slowly, feeling his skin give way under the pressure. It passed through his skin like butter. The blood rushed up, pooling in the wound before spilling out and dripping onto the floor. There wasn’t anywhere near enough blood to kill him, so he deepened the wound further, allowing blood to gush out at a horribly fast rate. He could hear Dave banging on the door, then the thud that must have been him trying to break it down. It would never work. The doors were all made of thick mahogany, impossible for anyone (apart from Luther, whose room was at the other side of the house) to break down. He smiled softly before closing his eyes and resting his head on the edge of the bathtub, listening to the blood running onto the floor.</p><p>***</p><p>Dave</p><p>His shoulder was throbbing from banging the door but he knew he couldn’t stop, not when Klaus’ life hung in the balance. He knew that Klaus had a history of self-harm, but he hadn’t even considered that as a possibility until now. The door wouldn’t budge, and he was too scared to run and get one of the siblings in case Klaus was to say anything. Still, there was nothing else for it. He’d just have to hope that Klaus could hold on for a bit longer.</p><p>“Okay hun, I’m going to go and get some help. I’ll be back before you know it,” Dave shouted. There was a slight whimper in reply, which made him turn on his heel and sprint down the corridor, looking for any of the Hargreeves family.</p><p>“Luther? Ben? Grace? I need your help!” He screamed, barrelling through the house, banging on every door he came to and shouting names at random. Tears were running down his face and there was a lump in his throat, but he knew he couldn’t stop. Time was of the essence.</p><p>“Dave? What’s wrong?” Vanya asked, appearing behind him. Dave could have kissed her at that moment, homosexuality be damned. </p><p>“Vanya! Thank God! I need help, it’s Klaus. He’s locked himself in the bathroom and I think he’s hurt himself,” He cried, “Will you be able to get the door open? Without hurting him?”</p><p>“I can try, sure. You go and get Ben and Mom. I’ll head up. If you see Luther send him up too, just in case,” Vanya said, her voice wobbling slightly but still calm, the voice of reason even in times of strife. Dave just nodded, before running on, not wanting to waste any time.  </p><p>The next person he ran into was Five who was, arguably, the best person to have sought out. As soon as Dave blurted out what had happened, Five promised to go and wake up the rest of the siblings and find Grace, leaving Dave to go back to Klaus. Relieved, he ran back to the bathroom, hoping that his boyfriend was still clinging onto life.</p><p>***</p><p>Klaus</p><p>Klaus woke up in that grey in between area and sighed. At least it had worked; now his family were free and they didn’t have to worry about his junkie ass anymore. He would miss them, but at least he didn’t have to suffer anymore. As long as the little girl didn’t send him back.</p><p>Speak of the devil (Was that the right phrase to use in this situation?). There she was in front of him; sitting on her bike and glaring at him with a scowl that could have killed. </p><p>“Why are you here? I’ve told you, I don’t like you. What do I have to do to get rid of you?”</p><p>Klaus sniggered. “Well, just let me stay here and I’ll never bother you again. We can just avoid each other and go on our merry way,”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “No. Have you seen the state of your family? There’s no way I’m putting up with it. Plus, it’s not your time. Do you have any idea how much hassle it would be to try and sort everything out if I let everyone die whenever they felt like it? No, you’re going back down to Earth and you’re going to talk to your family for once in your miserable life.” She said, forcefully. </p><p>Klaus felt the push that meant she was trying to force him back into his body and was angry. Furious even. Why should she be in charge of his life? It wasn’t fair. He couldn’t go back now. He fought back, and she looked surprised. </p><p>“Fine. Have it your way. I’ll show you what this is doing to them.” </p><p>=============</p><p>Dave was kneeling over him, sobbing, stroking Klaus’ hair. His hands were shaking and he looked devastated.</p><p>“Klaus, dove, please wake up. Come on, I promise I’m not going to be angry. I love you so much baby, please, I can’t live without you!” Dave cried, choking a little as he said it.  Ben came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. It was obvious he had been crying too, and his voice wobbled as he spoke.</p><p>“He’s gone Dave. Come on, you and Allison go down into the kitchen and get some water. There’s something I need to do for him,” He said. Dave nodded slowly and stood up, his face clearly showing his shock and grief. The soldier left the room with the rest of the siblings, leaving Ben alone with Klaus’ body.</p><p>“Klaus? I know you can hear me. I didn’t follow you around for almost 14 years without picking up on the fact that you never stay dead. So, asshole, wake up. Did you see the state of Dave? You can’t drag him into the future and then break his heart. That boy was going to propose to you! He was fucking terrified that you were dead. If you don’t wake up he’ll blame himself. It’ll destroy him. I know you don’t want that, and I know you probably felt that this would make us happy. But I promise you Klaus, it will do the exact opposite. And how did you think we would feel? Your sisters are fucking devastated. Allison was going to bring Claire over and I know you were desperate to meet her. Please, Klaus, wake up. I’m not angry with you. I’m just worried. We love you so, so much. The family will fall apart again. We can help you get better; I just need you to wake up.” Ben said, his voice giving way to a sob at the end of his rant.<br/>
“Please,”</p><p>==========</p><p>Klaus had fallen to his knees at some point. He was shaking and crying, his arms wrapped around his stomach as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He hadn’t wanted to hurt his family, but if what Ben had said was true he had devastated them. Dave was a wreck. Klaus couldn’t leave things like that.</p><p>“Send me back,” he whispered, “Please”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Klaus wakes up.</p><p>Dave is pissed at Ben.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS</p><p>Self Harm<br/>Suicidal Thoughts<br/>Violence<br/>Drug Use</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave</p><p>Klaus was gone. His caring, funny, amazing boyfriend was gone in the blink of an eye. It didn’t feel real, yet he’d felt Klaus’ body, felt how still he was, felt the absence of a pulse. Klaus, who had always been so full of life, an empty shell in the upstairs bathroom, alone apart from Ben. Nothing could prepare him for that. He’d seen friends die in the war of course, and it was always devastating, but it couldn’t even begin to compare to this.</p><p>Dave would never again see the smile that could light up a room, or those messy dark curls that he loved so much. He would never hear Klaus giggle at his own jokes, or be able to give him a hug, ever again. He felt like his heart was being ripped from his body. Hell, that might be less painful than what he was feeling now.</p><p>His hands were still covered in Klaus’ blood. It had soaked into his clothes and was staining his hair from where he’d run his hands through it. The metallic scent was making him feel sick. His stomach heaved when he thought about the state of Klaus’ arm, and he ran to the kitchen sink, throwing up everything he’d eaten earlier that night. He started crying again and sank to his knees. Images of their time together flashed through his mind at a hundred miles per hour, only intensifying the grief that he was feeling. </p><p>How could he carry on without Klaus?</p><p>***</p><p>Klaus</p><p>The burning pain in his wrist was the first thing that he noticed when he was pushed back into his body. It had spread right up his arm, although that wasn’t unexpected considering the damage he had done. His eyes fluttered open and he squinted, blinded by the bathroom light. He groaned and tried to push himself up but gave up after a few seconds when the room began to spin around him. </p><p>“Who are you calling an asshole, asshole?” He said softly, smiling slightly for a few seconds before giving up. His eyes found Ben, who was sitting across the room staring at him, his eyes still teary. Ben stood up quickly and rushed over to him, helping him sit up against the bath. He gave him a hug and made sure he wasn’t in any danger of keeling over again.</p><p>And then proceeded to punch Klaus in the face.  Although, not too hard. Really, he barely touched him. He wasn’t a complete monster, after all.</p><p>“That’s for scaring the living daylights out of us, asshole,” Ben muttered, before giving him another hug, “And that’s for coming back,”</p><p>Klaus snorted. “I suppose I deserved that. I’m sorry bro, I love you. I didn’t mean to upset you,” he said. Then, he started crying. Sobs that came from the deepest part of him, heart wrenching to hear and displaying the despair that he was feeling. </p><p>“Ben? Does Dave hate me now? I don’t want him to leave me,”</p><p>Ben shook his head and pulled him against his chest and held him for a bit. There was nothing for them to say to each other in that moment; they knew each other inside out. Ben had seen Klaus like this hundreds of times. It made him feel less ashamed; Ben had seen this side of him before and had stuck around. What made this time any different?</p><p>“Klaus? I’m going to put some bandages on your arms, okay? Just until we can get Mom to have a look at them. They’ll definitely need stitches, but I think you’ll feel more prepared for that once you’ve seen Dave. Is that okay?” Ben asked softly. Klaus nodded, feeling a pang of guilt at the thought of his boyfriend. </p><p>Ben began wrapping Klaus’ arms up, the clean white bandages soon stained red near some of the deeper areas. He made sure they were tight enough and sat back on his heels, looking straight at Klaus, who refused to look his brother in the eye.</p><p>“If I leave you here by yourself for a few minutes will you be able to keep yourself safe? I promise I won’t be long,” Ben said. There was no judgement in his tone, yet Klaus was still wary of the anger he was sure he should be faced with. He nodded slowly, although he wasn’t convinced that he could keep that promise. </p><p>His brother smiled at him and then left the room. There was a ghost in the corner that Klaus hadn’t noticed until now; it was staring at him, but it hadn’t said anything yet. Thank god for small mercies. He started picking at the bandages absentmindedly, dreading seeing Dave. How was he supposed to explain to him what had happened? He’d seen how upset he was; how was he supposed to tell him that he felt like they would all be better off without him? Dave had always made sure Klaus knew that he was loved and always went out of his way to make him feel cared for. How could he look Dave in the eye and tell him it hadn’t been enough?</p><p>He could feel the pills he had taken earlier begin to kick in, taking the edge off of the worry and pain he was experiencing. Fuck, why had he ever stopped taking drugs? They were wonderful – nothing else in the world could make him feel this good. Well, apart from Dave, but he’d leave anyway. Hopefully he wouldn’t hurt Klaus too badly – he’d had plenty of exes who’d left him with broken bones and bruises, that was just what people did when they had been with Klaus. He drove people mad. He cringed at the thought of Dave beating him and closed his eyes. Maybe he could hide in his own mind for now.</p><p>***</p><p>Dave</p><p>He was still sitting on the kitchen floor, not having moved since he’d fallen there earlier. Allison was next to him now, her arms around him and her face tear stained. It briefly entered his mind that he should be the one comforting her, but he pushed the thought away. He barely had the energy to keep himself going, never mind Klaus’ siblings. Maybe this wouldn’t have happened if they hadn’t abandoned him to the streets for more than a decade.</p><p>No, that’s not fair. He knows how hard it can be to keep track of Klaus, especially when he doesn’t want to be found. Still, it’s easier to blame someone else rather than think about his own failings. </p><p>He heard Ben calling his name and looked up, expecting him to be teary eyed and upset. Instead, he looked calm and smiled at Dave, offering him a hand. Dave glared at him. How could he look so happy when Klaus, who had loved Ben to pieces, was dead upstairs? He had a good mind to wipe that expression off his face. </p><p>“Dave? I know what you’re thinking. Can you come with me please?” He said.</p><p>He sneered at him. “Why? So I can get another good look at my boyfriend’s bloody corpse? No thanks. You don’t even care, do you? He loved you so much, and now that he’s dead you don’t even have the decency to mourn for him. Fuck you,” Dave said, before getting up and walking away. </p><p>Ben was shouting for him to wait but he wouldn’t stop. He was almost out of the front door when he felt a hand on his shoulder and span around, ready to bite the face off of whoever had the audacity to stop him.</p><p>“Look, it’s not what you think. Remember in Vietnam? The time Klaus got shot and went into cardiac arrest? All of the doctors were shocked at the fact that he survived. You’ve told this story a thousand times. The truth is – he didn’t survive that gunshot wound. No one could. He died, but he never stays dead. Before we changed the timeline, do you know how many times I saw him overdose? Attempt suicide? Be murdered? Countless. But he always bounces back, because God hates him. She won’t let him stay, no matter how much he begs. When I left him, he was sitting up and talking to me. He thought that he was doing the right thing, that his existence was harming us, and he’s terrified that you’re going to leave him. Are you seriously going to prove him right?” Ben said, knowing that the last sentence would hurt Dave more than any physical blow, “Go and see your fucking boyfriend,”</p><p>Dave didn’t need to be told twice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi again! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm not really happy with it but i couldn't work out how to change it to make it better. Constructive criticism is welcome :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dave finally gets to see Klaus, but is confused about some assumptions Klaus has made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS</p><p>SELF HARM<br/>DISASSOCIATION<br/>PAST ABUSE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus</p><p>Klaus could hear shouting downstairs from Dave and Ben and knew that it wasn’t going to be good news. How did he manage to push everyone away? He should have tried harder to make God let him stay. After all, it would have caused less bother. Without realising, he had re-opened some of the wounds on his arm and blood was soaking through his bandages. Ben would be pissed, but at that moment Klaus didn’t care. It would help him cope with the beating (both physical and emotional) he was sure he would get from Dave. After all, every ex he had ever had beat him into a bloody pulp. Why would this time be different?</p><p>The shouting had paused, and Klaus could hear two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs. He braced himself; he’d assumed that Ben would try to protect him, but maybe they would both attack him? Ben had plenty of motive after all. Whimpering, he pressed himself into a corner, trying to protect as much of his body and head as possible. The door opened and he stiffened.</p><p>“Klaus? Are you okay, doll?” Dave asked, his voice quiet. Fuck. Why did he have to act so nice? It just made everything so much harder. He fought the urge to lift his head, knowing that it would give Dave the opportunity to strike. As long as he kept his head and major organs safe he wouldn’t have to see the little girl for the second time that night.</p><p>He felt a hand brush against his shoulder and he flinched violently. The hand retracted but Klaus didn’t relax. There had been too many situations where he had relaxed before he should have and ended up paying the price. </p><p>“Klaus? He’s not going to hurt you. He literally tried to beat the shit out of me because he thought I wasn’t upset enough. Anyway, are you really forgetting that I have a monster that is capable of ripping humans to shreds living in my stomach? If Dave was to lay a hand on you I’d kill him, never mind what the rest of the family would do to him. You’re safe Klaus. He’s not like the others,” Ben said, ignoring the worried glances that Dave shot at him.</p><p>“Wait, why would I-,” Dave began, confused as to why Klaus would think he would attack him. He’d never laid a finger on him, no matter how much Klaus had begged him at times.</p><p>“You can ask him that yourself later. I’m more concerned with getting him medical attention at this point in time, but I know he won’t do that until he’s seen you. I’ll leave you two in peace but I’m right outside the door should anything happen,” Ben interrupted, before leaving.</p><p>***</p><p>Dave</p><p>Klaus thought he was going to beat him. The thought bounced around his brain, leaving him breathless and confused. It didn’t make sense; he thought Klaus knew that he was always safe with him, that Dave would do everything in his power to keep him safe.</p><p>Still, he couldn’t focus on that right now. He had to try and get Klaus down to the infirmary, a task that wasn’t easy at the best of times but which would prove to be nearly impossible with his boyfriend in such an anxious state. Step one – convince Klaus that he wasn’t going to get shit kicked out of him. </p><p>Simple.</p><p>“Klaus? I would never hurt you baby, you know that right? I know you’ve had some bad experiences before, but I will never hurt you deliberately. I love you so much; I’d rather die than allow anything bad to happen to you,” Dave said in a soft tone, slowly crouching beside his boyfriend, doing his best not to spook him. “Can you look at me please, doll?”<br/>The smaller man sobbed and shook his head. He couldn’t look at Dave. Seeing the hatred and disappointment in his eyes would finish him off for good. </p><p>“Come on, do it for me baby. I’m worried about you. How about we go find your mom and get her to have a look at your arm, then we can go back to bed? If it makes you feel better, I can put one of the camp beds into your room and Ben can stay with us? That way you have someone to protect you if I start hurting you?” The words made Dave feel slightly nauseous, but if it would make Klaus feel better then it was worth it, “Hell, if you like we can grab some blankets and pillows and have a sleepover in the living room with all of your siblings. Which would you prefer, dove?”</p><p>Green eyes rimmed with tears, Klaus glanced up, searching Dave’s face for any hint of residual anger and finding none. Plus, surely if he was offering to let his siblings stay with them he wouldn’t beat him?</p><p>“Promise you won’t hurt me? Or leave me?”</p><p>At that, Dave’s heart broke into a thousand tiny pieces.</p><p>“I promise,”</p><p>***</p><p>Klaus</p><p>He still wasn’t fully convinced that Dave wouldn’t hurt him, but at least if his siblings were there it wouldn’t be *too* bad. He unwound his arms from his legs and moved a little closer to Dave, wanting nothing more than a hug from his boyfriend.</p><p>Of course, Dave obliged, pulling Klaus towards him and wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>“I love you so much, Klaus,” Dave whispered into his hair.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Klaus sobbed.</p><p>“I know baby, I know. It’s okay. I’m going to take you to see your mom for stitches and then we can go and get ready for bed. Do you want to stay with all of your siblings or just Ben?”</p><p>“Just you and Ben,” Klaus replied quietly through his tears, still shocked that Dave hadn’t abandoned him. He was craving pain, the sting in his arm not enough to satisfy him.</p><p>“Okay doll, I’m going to tell Ben to move his stuff into our room and then I’ll help you down there. I’ll get him to find Grace as well, she can check you over. Is that okay?” He asked softly, shifting position so that he could look at his boyfriend properly, giving Klaus a smile when he nodded, “Will you be able to walk? Or do you want me and Ben to help you?”</p><p>Klaus didn’t answer, pushing himself to his feet and wobbling a little as the room spun around him. He had to place a hand on Dave’s shoulder to steady himself, scared he would topple over. Dave stood up as well and they headed out of the bathroom, neither of them bothering to clean up the mess left behind by the suicide attempt. Thoughts were swirling through his head, although the drugs stopped him being able to focus on them too much. There was another ghost in the hall, although this one wasn’t as kind as the one in the bathroom. It screamed when it noticed Klaus, glaring at him menacingly, and it made the itch to harm even stronger than it currently was. He picked at the bandages again, trying to deepen some of the cuts that were already there, but Dave noticed almost instantly and grabbed his wrists. Klaus whimpered. The shrieks reverberated in his ears and he tried to yank his arms out of Dave’s strong but gentle grip, unsuccessfully. He didn’t know why the ghosts were still there; he was high, they should have disappeared.</p><p>“Klaus? It’s okay baby, what’s wrong?” Dave asked worriedly, eyes wide. </p><p>“There’s a ghost, I can see it, why can I still see them -,” </p><p>“It’s okay, come on, we’ll go to our room okay? Ben’s here too, let’s go,” Dave said, a little confused himself. However, he knew that now wasn’t really a great time to discuss his boyfriend’s powers.</p><p>Klaus nodded, still shaking, and the three of them headed around the corner to the bedroom. Ben disappeared to get Mom, leaving the two lovers together. Dave pressed a kiss to Klaus’ forehead and they sat down, Dave carefully beginning to unwrap the bandages. He stared down at his arm, feeling disconnected from it. Everything felt a little out of reach, like he was watching a movie. It was horrible.</p><p>And then Dave said something that made his blood run cold.</p><p>“Klaus, doll? We need to talk,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I'm not 100% happy with this chapter so if anyone can give me suggestions i'd be very grateful!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Thanks for reading! I've got another few chapters of this written, so hopefully there should be another update soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>